


Peter很忙

by Endless (Rainychung)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, M/M, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainychung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 非超级英雄世界





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 非超级英雄世界

Peter很忙，每天都很忙。

Wade（看起来）很闲，（实际上确实）每天都很闲，闲得除了跟踪Peter以外啥事没有。

“我要抗议！我没有跟踪你！”因为面具的原因，Wade的声音听起来有点不清晰，他于是掀起了面……

“你给我住手！”Peter一把抓住Wade的手腕往下压，“我能听懂你的话！你给我安分点！”

“可是这样子我的声音听起来就不性感啦。”Wade说着又要去掀面具，Peter只好把另一只手也用上，于是此时两个人面对面站着，其中一个人还抓着另一个人的手，画面看起来非常的……诡异。

“Spiderman？你要亲Deadpool吗？”一个奶声奶气的嗓音响起，Peter吓得连忙放开Wade。

“当然不。”Peter蹲下来摸摸小孩的头。

“为什么不？”小孩歪着脑袋问。

“对啊，为什么不！”Wade不知道什么蹲在了小孩身边学他一样歪着脑袋。

“因为Deadpool太丑了。”Peter一本正经道。

小孩子哦了一声点点头，隔壁的Wade则双手捧脸一脸震惊。

“你怎么能这么说！哥明明帅爆了！帅爆了！天啊Petey你太伤我的心了！”

“你给我闭嘴！”Peter对着一群孩子本来就头大，被Wade这么一闹他简直想罢工了。

“我不！你伤害了我还不让我抱怨了！”

“丑Deadpool，不许欺负Spiderman。”刚刚那个孩子突然插在了两人中间一脸正经地对着Wade说。

Wade愣了愣，下一秒就躲在了角落画圈圈去了。

Peter叹了口气，心想这个人都几岁了还跟个孩子似的。他看了看表，还有十分钟就可以收工了，他赶紧把小礼物（他那份以及被Wade扔在地上的那份）派完，把小朋友们安全送回他们父母身边，等游乐园关门后，他才摘下面具呼吸了一口新鲜空气。而等他走回刚才派礼物的地方时，Wade还在角落画圈圈。

“不就开个玩笑，你至于吗？”Peter无奈道。

Wade转头看了他一眼，由于他还戴着面具，Peter理应看不到任何表情，但他却觉得Wade此时一脸可怜。

“这不是玩笑。”Wade一边说一边摘下面具，一张俊俏的脸出现在Peter的面前，“Deadpool确实长得丑。”

Peter眨了眨眼睛，似乎没能跟上Wade的思路。“我还以为你没看过漫画？”

Wade看着Peter，有些无奈地叹了口气，转身离开。“走吧，换衣服去，我都要热死了。”

“嘿，等等我。”Peter小跑着跟上，他看着Wade的侧脸，觉得他哪里不对但又不知道是哪里不对。

两人在更衣室里换下了超级英雄的紧身衣，洗了个澡再穿回自己的衣服，跟经理打了个招呼拿到了打工的钱后一起离开了游乐园。

一路上Wade还是一如既往地说个不停，但Peter就是觉得他哪里不对，可他想破脑袋也没想出个所以然来。

“嘿。”Peter停下了脚步，“你到底怎么了？”

“嗯？我怎么了？”Wade反问道，看起来好像完全不知道Peter在说什么。

“你从刚才开始就一直怪怪的。”Peter道，“嗯……该不会还在气那个玩笑？”

“啊？不是，当然不是。”Wade惊讶道，“你别想太多了，我没事。”

“明明就是，你为什么那么在意那个玩笑？”Peter不解道。

Wade难得沉默了。

“如果你是Spiderman。”Wade问，“你会因为Deadpool长得丑而不喜欢他吗？”

Peter张着嘴眨了眨眼睛，半晌才反应过来Wade到底在说什么。

“当然不会！”他道。

“可他真的很丑，很丑很丑很丑！”Wade强调道。

“嘿，我不知道你为什么突然把自己代入了Deadpool，但我要说我绝对不会因为你的长相而改变我对你的看法，不管你帅掉渣还是丑到爆，喜欢就是喜欢不喜欢就是不喜欢，这些都是不会改变的。”

看Wade眨眨眼睛突然一脸感动的样子，Peter就知道这家伙没事了。

“Petey～今晚来我家睡吧！哥下面给你吃！”

“不要！还有我不喜欢吃面！”Peter艰难地推开Wade的脸，“我快到家了，你给我放开！”

“Peter？”Wade刚放开Peter，Steve就在转角出现了。

“啊，papa。”Peter小跑着过去，正好看到 Tony喝着巧克力牛奶走了过来，“Daddy也在？”

“对了，给你们介绍一下，这是……”Peter说着回头，“Wade！？”人呢！？

“谁？”Tony好奇地四处看了看。

“一个挺高挺帅的小伙子。”Steve道，“刚刚走的，走得挺快不过还是被我看到了。”

“哦？男朋友？”Tony一脸坏笑地看着Peter。

“我们只是朋友！”

“脸红了哟～”

“真的只是朋友！”

“没事的，我们不反对你谈恋爱，有空带回家给我们看看吧。”Steve拍拍Peter的肩膀道。

“Papa怎么你也跟着闹……”Peter无力扶额。

“快回去做饭吧我要饿死了！”Tony说着整个人挂在了Peter身上，“乖儿子，背daddy回家吧。”

“才不要！”Peter甩掉Tony抢过Steve手里的东西就往家里跑。

“Steeeve，我儿子不要我了！”

Steve被Tony一脸震惊又可怜的表情逗笑了。

“没事，我要你。”Steve揉了揉Tony的头发，牵起他的手往家里走。


	2. Chapter 2

Peter是个很让人省心的孩子，学习成绩出众之外，还总是利用课余时间外出打工。

“可是我们家明明很有钱。”Tony抱怨道，“你应该多花点时间跟我学做甜甜圈！”

Stark家是开甜品店的，一直做的都是街坊小生意，不过Tony的爸爸凭借着出色的手艺把这家小小的甜品店变得声名远扬，后来经过Tony发明了新配方，加上Steve的大力加盟，现在就算是总统也要每星期派人过来排队买他们的甜品呢。

“Peter的兴趣又不在烹饪。”Steve笑道，“你别听Tony的，自己想做什么就做什么。”

“你会宠坏他的！”Tony瞪着眼睛道。

“偷偷给他买各种先进电子设备的人没资格说我。”Steve挑眉道。

“哼，那是采购的时候顺手带的。”Tony撅起嘴巴走进了厨房。

“Daddy谢啦，我要吃彩虹糖霜甜甜圈！”Peter开心道。

“今天只有钢铁侠版的！”

“你明明知道我更喜欢美国队长！”

“明天我们会做美国队长版的。”Steve笑道，挽起袖子也要进厨房，“你最近在漫威游乐园打工是吧？你去问问他们还需要哪些版本的甜甜圈和纸蛋糕，提前告诉我们。”

“好的。”Peter说着就先回了房间，他的设计论文还待完善，下周一就要交了，他得抓紧时间。

楼下，Tony正在揉面团，看Steve进来后果断把粗重活都扔给他，然后去弄装饰要用的配料。

“我在想我们干脆出一个复仇者系列。”Tony道，“你看看隔壁家的玩具店，那些超级英雄的玩具卖得多好。我打算做一个主题甜甜圈盒，就叫复仇者系列，到时再另外弄一个专柜来放。”

“挺好的，纸杯蛋糕也可以一起做。”Steve点头道。

“正好我想试试新配方，抹茶味的甜甜圈你觉得会好吃吗？”

“没尝过呢。”Steve好奇道。

“嗯……还有什么是绿色的呢？”

“苦瓜汁？”

“呃……没有人想吃苦瓜味的甜甜圈。”

“我知道，我只是想提醒你，苦瓜汁，一天一杯，你答应过我的。”Steve说着从冰箱里拿出一杯绿悠悠的液体，转身却发现Tony已经不见了。

“Tony，别像个孩子一样。”经过一番搜寻和追捕后，Steve成功地把Tony堵在了角落里，“我已经改良过味道了，不会很苦的。”

“不是苦的问题！是难喝的问题！我的舌头接受不了它！我会吐的！”Tony誓死不从。

“你不会吐的。”Steve信誓旦旦道，“快，喝了它。”

“不喝！”Tony决定抗争到底。

“不喝明早我就不烤面包了，芝士蛋糕也没有了，厨房我会上锁，你的早餐就只剩五只生鸡蛋和一大碗蔬菜沙拉了。”

“……”Tony显然动摇了。

“本来还打算给你烤个牛角包，你不是说想吃说了很久吗，蓝莓果酱和芝士我也都准备好了，还打算给你烤一份曲奇，正好分一点给Peter带去游乐园。”Steve一脸可惜道。

“你就是欺负我只会做甜甜圈！”Tony愤恨道。

纠正，Stark家是开甜甜圈屋的，一直到Steve加入后才变成了甜品屋。

“乖，喝了它。”Steve笑着把杯子递给Tony。

Tony一把抓过杯子，扁着嘴咕噜咕噜地把苦瓜汁灌进肚子里。好吧。是不怎么苦，也不是太难喝，可不喜欢就是不喜欢！

“我会想办法让它变好喝一点的。”Steve伸手把Tony从地上拉起来，“但它对你身体好，你每天都吃太多甜食了。”

“那你为什么不喝。”Tony不满地戳了戳Steve的胸肌。不公平啊真的不公平，Steve吃的甜食比他还多，为什么就能保持着超级男模的身材而他的小肚子就一天比一天大！

“因为我饮食健康而且常做运动。”

“可我也有做运动！”Tony反驳，“只是一般在床上。”他笑着咬了咬Steve的下巴。

“Papa今晚吃什……”Peter的脚停在空中，他看了一眼角落里的两个人，立刻转身往回走，“我待会再下来。”

“Peter……都跟你说了孩子在家就别总是这样。”Steve无奈道。

“他都18了，不是孩子了。”Tony拉下Steve的头吻上了他的唇。

每天回家都看到爸爸们在秀恩爱该怎么办！Peter抓着脑袋倒在床上，手机恰巧响了起来。

Peter看了一眼来电显示后立刻坐了起来。

“Petey～你在做什么？有没有想我？”

“你还好意思说，刚才干嘛一声不吭就走掉了？”

“我以为你不想你家人看到我？怎么样哥是不是很贴心～”

“贴心你个大头鬼，我想把你介绍给他们认识啊，结果一转头你就不见了。”Peter无奈道，“下次别这样了，我多尴尬啊……”

“你要把我介绍给你的家人？要一起吃饭吗！噢我得看看我那套西装还合不合身……Petey你是终于决定对外公开我们的关系了吗！我就知道你是爱我的……&#%＊＆……”

“喂？喂喂喂？Wade？”

“啊！终于找到啦！好像不太合身了，没关系我拿去改一改就好了！”

“Wade，你冷静一点……”

“你们打算在哪里吃饭呢？什么时候啊我可以先去订位子哦！”

“Wade！”Peter大叫一声，电话那头瞬间没声。

“Pe……”

“闭嘴听我说！”Peter道，“不去餐厅，不用穿什么西装，papa手艺比那些厨师好多了所以在家里吃，时间还没决定，我想好了再告诉你。最重要的一点，不许在我爸爸们面前乱！讲！话！”

电话那头还是没声。

“呃，Wade？”Peter拿下手机一看，还在通话中，“Wade？你听到了吗？”

“听到了听到了听到了！”

“听到就好，那明天见吧，我先挂了。”Peter看着手机叹了口气，随即又无奈地笑了起来。

而电话那头的Wade，挂了电话就兴奋地跑到楼下抱住所有他认识或不认识的人狠狠地亲了一口。

“你又怎么了？”Vanessa好奇道。

“噢，怎么说呢，大概是终于找到真爱了吧。”Wade开心地抱了抱Vanessa。

“怎么，Peter答应你了？”

“差不多吧，差不多。”Wade哼着歌离开了酒吧，他得去买套新衣服～


	3. Chapter 3

游乐园的工作虽然简单但也辛苦，毕竟在37℃的高温下穿着密不透风的紧身衣可不是什么舒服的事情。

午休时间，趁着小孩子们都被领去吃午饭，Peter和Wade溜回了更衣室洗了个澡再顺便吃点午餐。

“这里有一些曲奇，是我家自己做的，你们尝尝。”Peter把曲奇分给同事们，然后回到了Wade的那个角落，拿出一小袋显然经过精心包装的曲奇塞给他。

Wade兴高采烈地拆开包装，他就知道Peter最爱他啦，一定会给他留一份这样他就不用跟别人抢啦！

然而打开包装后Wade一脸懵逼地看着里面奇形怪状的饼干。他的蔓越莓曲奇呢！

“我没什么烹饪天赋，这已经是我做的最好看的了。”Peter刮了刮鼻子道，“你能看出来吗，这其实是你的名字……”

“当然能！”Wade点点头道。

“那就好，啊对了我建议你还是别吃了，因为我做到一半就忘了哪个是盐哪个是糖所以都是乱放的，papa还说我不小心把白醋当成柠檬汁倒进去了……”Peter越说声音就越小。

“没关系。”Wade笑道，“反正我本来就没打算吃，我要把它裱起来！”等我搞清楚哪块曲奇是哪个字母后！

“那倒不至于。”Peter笑道，“对了，我今早问过我爸他们了，这个周四晚上你有空吗，来我家吃饭吧？”

“有空！”Wade立马回道。

“好，那就周四晚上来我家吃饭吧，我让papa煎羊羔扒给你吃！”Peter兴奋道。

短暂的休息时间很快就过去了，Peter和Wade重新穿上紧身衣到游乐场里给小朋友派礼物和他们一起拍照，一直到晚上六点才收工离开。

回家的路上他们遇到了Steve，这一回Wade没有逃跑，Peter也终于顺利把他介绍给Steve认识。

“岳父你好！”Wade兴奋地握着Steve的手摆了摆。

“什么？”Steve一脸懵逼怀疑自己是不是听错了。

“什么都没有！”Peter大叫着捂着Wade的嘴巴把人往旁边拖，“哈哈哈哈Wade你不是说家里有事要赶回去嘛，赶紧走吧！”然后就把人推到转角后了。

“Peter。”Steve一脸严肃道。

“是！”Peter立刻立定站好。

“谈恋爱可以，不过谈婚论嫁还太早了。”Steve一本正经道。

“什么！？”Peter差点被自己口水噎死。

“就算是你daddy也不会同意的。”Steve补充道，“不过我看这小子也算有意思，你要是真的喜欢就好好和人家处下去吧。”

“不是，我跟他，我们还没有……”

“行了不用解释了，我明白的。”Steve理解地笑了，拍拍Peter的肩膀，道，“回家吧，不然你daddy会把留给你的甜甜圈也吃了。”

Peter张了张嘴还想解释什么，却最终只是叹了口气。好吧，事情也没那么糟糕，至少知道他们不反对我和Wade来往了。

到家以后Peter第一时间跑进厨房，正好捕获一只准备偷吃最后一个甜甜圈的Tony。

“Daddy.”Peter一脸不满地抱臂站在门口，神情动作和Steve简直一模一样。

“咳咳，我是知道你要回来了特意把甜甜圈拿出来给你吃的！”Tony挺起胸膛一本正经地胡说八道。

“在孩子面前你也不怕丢脸。”Steve好笑地敲了敲Tony的脑袋。

“我说的明明就是实话，哼，拿好你的甜甜圈！”Tony把甜甜圈塞在Peter的嘴里然后关上了冰箱门。

“谢谢daddy。”Peter咬了一口甜甜圈然后亲了亲Tony的脸颊，“我先回房间啦，吃饭叫我。”

Tony抹了抹被Peter弄在他脸上的糖霜，舔了舔手指，道：“美国队长比较甜欸。”

“毕竟是巧克力涂层加棉花糖装饰嘛。”Steve道，“我倒是比较喜欢钢铁侠，蔓越莓果酱酸酸甜甜的吃起来比较健康。”

“可是小朋友都喜欢甜的，你看，游乐园那边美国队长比钢铁侠受欢迎多了。”Tony道。

“不会啊，店铺的客人都更喜欢钢铁侠，尤其是女孩们。”Steve道。

“那就好。”Tony放心道，他伸了个懒腰像只树熊一样挂在了Steve身上，“今晚吃什么呀？”

“卷饼怎么样？你今天试了不少甜食，应该挺腻了，正好卷饼比较清爽。”

“好。”Tony在Steve脸上亲了一口，“我去沙发躺会儿，吃饭叫我。”

“去吧。”Steve说着亲了亲Tony的嘴唇。

可是Tony才刚躺下，客厅的电话就响了。他不满地呻吟了一声，还是乖乖走过去接起了电话。

“哪位？”

“你好，请转告Peter Parker先生Wade Wilson出车祸进了医院，情况有点紧急希望他能尽快赶过来。”


	4. Chapter 4

“Wade出车祸了！？”

“原来你认识这个人？我还以为是什么诈骗电话。”Tony眨眨眼睛道。

“他在哪家医院？我得去看看。”Peter焦急道。

“我们陪你一起去吧。”Steve从厨房探出头来。

“不用了，你们吃饭吧不用等我了！”Peter说着拎着包就跑出了家。

“嗯……”Tony玩味地挑眉，转头看着厨房里的Steve，“你们两个是不是有什么事情瞒着我？”

“今天回来的时候我见到他们两个了。”Steve道，“那个叫Wilson的小伙子，不像是会惹事的人。”

“就是Peter周四要带回家的那个朋友吧？”Tony问。

“我猜应该是。”Steve说着端了两个碟子出来，“先吃饭吧，我打包了两份待会拿去医院给他们。”

另一边，Peter从计程车出来后匆匆跑进医院，问到了房间后再匆匆跑上了楼。

“Wade！”Peter碰一声地推开了门。

“Petey～！”Wade兴奋地朝Peter招手，手里还拿着一个咬了一口的苹果。

“你……”Wade的眉角贴了一点胶布，左手上着石膏吊在胸前，不过好在看起来还算精神应该没什么大碍。

Peter松了一口气，走过去坐在床边。

“怎么搞的你。”

“这次可不是我的错！我有好好看着红绿灯过马路的，是那辆车冲红灯撞到我了。”Wade眨眨眼睛一脸可怜地看着Peter，“我尽力躲了可还是受伤了。”

“下次过马路前记得先看看有没有车。”Peter道。

“我会的！”Wade点点头道，“Petey你有带吃的来吗，我饿了。”

“你不是有苹果吗？”

“那是隔壁床的。”Wade把果核扔进垃圾桶。

“呃，你很饿吗？”Peter有些尴尬地问，“我出来太急所以没带吃的……”

“你出来很急？”Wade一脸开心道，“我就知道你最在乎我了对不对！有没有很担心！”

“烦死了你。”Peter拿起隔壁床的一个苹果塞进Wade的嘴里，“想吃什么？我下去买。”

“唔唔唔唔唔！”Wade咬着苹果一脸滑稽地比手划脚。

“说人话。”Peter被他逗笑了。

“我想吃pizza。”Wade拿下苹果笑道。

“Pizza就没有了，卷饼要不要？”Steve的声音突然出现，两人同时看向了门口。

“你们怎么来了？”Peter有些惊讶道。

“来看看你的小男朋友长什么样。”Tony从Steve身后探出头来，他扫了一圈房内的病人，然后看着Wade，问，“鉴于你是这件房里颜值最高的病人，我猜就是你了？”

“岳母你好！”Wade笑道。

一秒，两秒，三秒。

“Peter，甩了他。”Tony冷漠道。

“别乱说。”Steve无奈道，把手里的餐盒交给Peter。

Tony不满地撇撇嘴，走到Wade面前活动了一下筋骨，警告道：“以后再敢叫我岳母我就踢爆你的蛋蛋！”

“好的岳父！”Wade立刻改口。

“这还差不多。”Tony把隔壁床的椅子勾了过来，惬意地坐下来，“你怎么会出车祸的？”

“司机冲红灯把他撞了。”Peter解释道，他把餐盒打开放到Wade面前，“吃吧。”

“我躲开了！”Wade补充道，“不然大概现在我们都在太平间了。”

“吃你的卷饼！”Peter把卷饼塞进Wade的嘴巴，“别一天到晚乱说话。”

“有人很在意某人哦。”Tony怪腔怪调道，Peter因此红了一张脸。

“时间不早了我们该回去了。”Steve贴心道，“卷饼这里还有一盒，怕你们不够吃。吃完就好好休息吧。”

“你还要留院观察吧？我把你调到单人间去吧。”Tony说着叫住了正好进房巡查的护士。

“谢谢。”Wade由衷道。

Tony拍了拍他的肩就跟着护士出去办手续了。

“那我们先走了。”Steve随后跟了出去。

Peter把他们送出去后才回到房间，Wade已经吃完了一盒卷饼，看来是真的饿坏了。

“你有两个很棒的父亲。”Wade笑道。

“你想要吗？”Peter问道，脸颊微微发红。

Wade愣了愣，然后惊喜地笑了。

“当然！”

“那周四的晚饭你可千万别缺席，也不能迟到，我们家最重视晚餐了。”Peter笑着打开了另一个盒子，“卷饼还要吗？”

“啊。”Wade笑着张开了嘴。


	5. Chapter 5

周四很快就到了，这天下课之后Peter拎着包直接回家帮忙准备晚餐。

Steve和Tony已经为了正餐和甜点在厨房里忙了一下午，在看到Peter出现的瞬间他们没有表露出任何欣喜的表情反而是一脸紧张地把他推出了厨房。

“你去擦桌子摆碗碟吧。”Tony挡在厨房门口道，“吃的东西你就别碰了。”

“不至于吧……”Peter有点受伤道。

“谁叫你是厨房杀手呢。”Tony坚决道，“如果摆好了就出去等你的小男朋友吧，人家手还伤着呢，你想好今晚怎么喂他吃饭了吗？”

“呃，这个嘛……”Peter脸红了红。

“Tony，帮我扶一下烤盘。”

“我们还有事情要忙呢，听话，一边玩儿去。”Tony说着从冰箱拿出一个甜甜圈塞在Peter嘴里，哄孩子一样拍拍他的脑袋，然后转身去帮Steve。

Peter咬着甜甜圈，看着虽然摆满了东西但依然整齐的厨房眨了眨眼睛，听话地转身离开。他走到水台旁拿起抹布擦了擦桌子，然后从柜子里拿出碗碟和刀叉摆好。他看了一眼桌上的花瓶，决定去换一些新鲜的花，于是便到外面的花园去摘了几朵。

Wada就是在这个时候出现的。

两人隔着铁门对望，一个手里捧着一大把红玫瑰，另一个手里拿着一束白玫瑰，一瞬间竟然谁也没说话。

“Petey~！！”不过最后还是Wade先打破了沉默，他举着那把红玫瑰兴奋地朝Peter招手。

“小心！”Peter连忙跑过去给他开门，心疼地接过那把被Wade甩得有点凌乱的玫瑰，“还好没被你甩坏。”

“Petey，你男朋友就站在这里欸！你难道不应该先给我一个拥抱吗！”Wade伤心道。

“你又不是小孩子，有什么好抱的。”Peter嫌弃道。

“抱一个嘛，哥为了今天特地穿了新衣服欸！好看吗好看吗？”Wade说着在原地转了一个圈。

“好看好看。”Peter敷衍道，拉着Wade的手进屋。

晚餐在十五分钟后开始，Steve和Tony坐在餐桌左侧，Wade和Peter坐在右侧，桌上摆满了各色美食。

“天啊你们的手艺太棒了，我从来没想过蔬菜沙拉可以做得这么好吃！”

“羊羔扒好嫩哦！”

“这个面包是你们自己烤的吗也太好吃了吧！”

“Petey你是怎么做到这么瘦的，我要是天天在你们吃饭我一个月就能胖十斤！”

“这个汤也好好喝！”

Tony目瞪口呆地看着Wade，曾经他以为他才是餐桌上最吵的那个人，没想到今天遇到对手了。

“Wade……”Peter撞了撞Wade的肩膀，“好好吃饭别说话了。”他说着把切成小块的肉扒拨到Wade的碟子里。

“你们家吃饭难道从来没人说话的吗？”Wade刚说完就对上了Tony冷漠的眼神，“噢，好吧，好吧。”他比了个拉拉链的动作闭上了嘴巴。

正餐过后就是Tony的重头戏了，他今天特地做了梳乎厘和水果塔，冰箱里甚至还有一盒已经打包好的复仇者系列甜甜圈打算待会让Wade带回去的。

“好吃吗？”Tony期待地看着 Wade，后者正忙着把勺子往嘴里塞所以只能拼命点头，“看吧！我可不是只会做甜甜圈的！”

“我们可从来没说过你只会做甜甜圈。”Steve笑道，“甜了点。”

“不甜还叫甜品吗！”Tony朝他吐了吐舌头。

“对了，那个。”Wade放下了勺子，表情突然正经起来，“你们，同意我和Peter在一起吗？”

“Wade……”没想到Wade会突然说起这个的Peter有些紧张地拉了拉他的袖子，但又期待地看向了对面。

“Steve。”Tony也放下了勺子。

被点名的Steve喝了口水，严肃地看向了对面的两个孩子。Peter下意识地就正襟危坐，让他惊讶的是向来随意的Wade也跟着直起了腰板。

“Peter虽然不是小孩子了，但他也才刚成年。”Steve开口道，他身边的Tony也收起了微笑认真地点了点头，“这是他第一次谈恋爱，说实话我们本来预想的是一个至少看起来比你靠谱的女孩或者男孩。”

“可是Peter在乎你，你也喜欢他，我们找不到任何理由拆散你们。”Steve说着还像是叹了口气，似乎很可惜的样子。

“所以是的，我们同意你们在一起了。”Steve说完就露出了一个甜心笑容，对面的两人瞬间松了口气。

“不过。”这时Tony出声了，两个年轻人立刻把腰板再次立起来，Tony盯着Wade，道，“我警告你，在Peter20岁之前，你不许碰他！你知道我在说什么！”

“Dad！”“Tony！”Peter和Steve同时叫道。

“干嘛！我是为了你好！”Tony敲了敲杯子示意他们安静下来，“我是认真的！你要是敢碰他，我就踢爆你的蛋蛋！”

“我答应你！”Wade点头道，“不过我有个请求，他能搬过来和我一起住吗？”

“想都别想！”这回Steve和Tony一起叫道。

“好吧好吧，放轻松，我就是随便说说。”Wade连忙摆手道。

“那就这样吧，你们平常爱约会约会，我们不管，但Peter你晚上必须回家过夜！”Tony补充道。

“我知道了。”Peter点头道。

“两年啊……”Wade喃喃道，不过想想他都坚持了三年，不在乎再多两年嘛。家门都进了，房门还远吗？

“时间不早了，我送你回去吧。”Peter提议道。

“你们出去散散步吧，这里给我们收拾就好。”Steve道。

“谢谢招待。”Wade礼貌道。

这时Tony从厨房拿了一个盒子出来。“这是甜甜圈，你带回去吃吧。”

Wade接过盒子再次道谢，然后和Peter一起出门了。

Tony透过窗户看着Peter接过盒子然后勾住了Wade的右手防止他走得东歪西倒的，感叹了一句：“年轻真好啊……”

“你才四十岁。”Steve经过Tony身后时这样说。

“他们还20不到呢！”

“我又不嫌你老，怎么，你嫌我老？”Steve挑眉问。

“那怎么会！Honey你永远年轻！”Tony连忙转身扑了上去。

“嘿，我还拿着东西呢！”Steve艰难地稳住平衡。

“Steeeeve~”Tony咬着Steve的嘴唇挑逗道。

“嗯哼？”Steve笑着回吻他。

“我们很久没做了。”Tony在Steve胸口画圈圈。

“所以？”Steve忍笑问。

“我们明天下午再开铺好不好。”Tony眨巴着眼睛问。

“这个嘛……”Steve一脸为难。

“Steeeeeeeeeve！”Tony拉长音道，“你难道一点都不想念你丈夫的屁股吗！要知道我可是很想念我丈夫的老二！”

“Tony！”Steve脸红了红，“好啦都听你的，还不快去帮我洗碗。”

 

“遵命，长官！”Tony吧唧一口在Steve脸上偷了个吻，然后就跑进厨房洗碗。

一个小时后，独自回到家门口的Peter惊觉自己没有带钥匙，但是他拍了五分钟的门都没人理他，最后他只能冒着摔断手的危险独自爬上了二楼房间的窗户。

“Papa？Daddy？你们不在……”“Tony你又胖了。”“嗯……哪有……嗯……”

水声夹杂着断续的人声从亮着灯的浴室里传了出来，Peter几乎在瞬间拔腿就跑，他一点都不想知道他的父亲们在里面干嘛，一点都不！然而不经意跑进了厨房的Peter却发现碗碟只洗了一半，剩下的都还泡在水里。不仅如此，向来干净的厨房地板此时还多了一大滩水迹，一件疑似Tony的上衣就掉在了旁边，另外还有两只钢铁侠图案的拖鞋倒在柜子旁。

“天啊……”Peter无奈扶额，上帝保佑他们可千万别在厨房里来了一发。

半个小时后，Steve抱着Tony从浴室回到了房间，而Peter拎着拖把从终于收拾干净的厨房里走了出来，待会他还得回房复习功课准备考试和论文。

今天的Peter，果然也不闲呢。

 

完


End file.
